vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cirno
Summary Cirno (チルノ) is an ice fairy who first appeared on the second stage of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. As a fairy, she is exceptionally strong for her kind, matching the power of some weak youkai. However, compared to most of Gensokyo's residents, she's quite weak. Her personality is childish and she is sometimes considered stupid. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Cirno Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 60 Classification: Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Flight, Energy Attacks, manipulation of cold, Regeneration and Immortality (Type 8, as long as ice and cold exists she will always be revived), Danmaku Attack Potency: Island level (blog:Saikou The Lewd King/New Touhou KE and Speed Can throws huge ice spheres at speed nearing that of light ) Speed: FTL '(Can outspeed particles of light) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: Island level. Regeneration and immortality make her difficult to kill permanently, however if she dies too often she can be convinced to give up. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Childlike Weaknesses: Stupidity and naivety. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Manipulating cold:' Cirno has the power to manipulate cold, to the point of being able to easily freeze water. She is surrounded by a perpetual chilly aura that freezes her surroundings, and she can create large blocks of ice and icicles in an instant. In Fairy Wars, she was capable of instantly freezing enemy danmaku. Skill Cards: *'Freeze Touch Me:' Lowers her own body temperature, freezing the air around her. *'Freezing Lasers:' Fires a frost beam in three directions. *'Frost Pillars:' Injects a great amount of cold air at her feet and creates large forst pillars that thrust her opponent into the sky. *'Frozen Technique:' Shoots out a wave of cold at a short distance, and freezes the enemy. *'Ice Charge:' Covers herself with ice and tackles the enemy. *'Ice Kick:' Goes in for a flying spin kick while generating ice all around. *'Icicle Bomb:' Shoots out an unstable, low temperature ice block. The block approaches the enemy and shatters. *'Icicle Rise:' Creates frost pillars at her feet and shoots them into the sky as projectiles. The pillars can hit even as they're being formed. *'Icicle Shoot:' Creates icicles and shoots them towards the enemy. They're weak, but holding down the button will make more of them. *'Icicle Sword:' Creates a weapon from ice, and using that, pierces the enemy. *'Little Iceberg:' Forms ice cubes overhead, and throws them at the enemy. She can only make them from her hands, so it's kind of tough for her to use this move while flying. *'Midsummer Snowman:' Rolls a ball of ice. The ball continues to grow in size, and hurls itself at the enemy. Spell Cards: *'Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado":' Spins in place and creates a large ice tornado. The tornado becomes larger with time, and expands towards a specific direction. *'Cold Body "Super Ice Kick":' A spinning kick from the heavens. The longer this attack hits, the more powerful it is, but Cirno gets dizzy after a while. *'Cold Sign "Insta-Freeze Beam":' Shoots out a powerful freezing beam in three directions. *'Freeze Sign "Freeze Atmosphere":' Attacks with frozen particles created from lowering the temperature. *'Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze":' Shoots out snowballs on all sides. They freeze in mid air, and then begin moving again after a time delay. *'Frost Sign "Frost Columns":' Freezes the entire ground in an instant and stops the enemy cold. *'Ice Clump "Cold Sprinkler":' Creates and shoots out a wave of extremely cold ice cubes. The cubes become ice lances, and cut the enemy. *'Ice Clump "Great Crusher":' Beats down the enemy with a huge ice cube. *'Ice Sign "Fairy Spin":' Spins in place and creates icicles which shoot out in all directions. *'Ice Sign "Icicle Machine Gun":' Rapid-fires icicles from her hands. They're fast and have good range. *'Ice Sign "Sword Freezer":' Creates an icicle sword and thrusts towards the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6